A Royai love story
by Cassie Studios
Summary: Miss Riza hates sir Mustang, knowing that he's just a boastful womanizer. But what when her younger sister Winry get into danger? Will she team up with him to save her? AUish. Royai, Edwin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! Have you missed me? Well I'm back now for a little while.

Few words of comment concerning my other stories. The continuation to "The unforgotten one" is still to be written. But don't worry, I'll definitely do it, and I mean in. In the meanwhile, I've taken care of "The Challenge." The last chapter has already been sent to my Beta, and as soon as it returns to me, I'll post it. As for now, yesterday my friend sent me a beautiful ballad called "The Highwayman." The song is sung by Loreena McKennitt and is absolutely adorable. It set my inspiration on fire and thus I started writing this one. No, it's not related in any way to the story told in the ballad, the song was just an inspiration. So here is what has come out of it.

Now, as I have said, I've sent the 11th chapter of "The Challenge" to linguistic correction. Since I don't want to laden my Beta with all those stories, I decided to spare her the trouble of getting through this one. My Beta is already doing a great job, correcting all those texts, but I just didn't want to make her work too much. That is why the fic below is not corrected in any way, it's just the way I have originally written it. So forgive me any linguistic errors.

Oh, and I hope the characters are speaking the right kind of language. Because you know, the time is about 17th? 18th century? I don't know, I've never been keen on history.

**Disclaimer:** Heh, as if we all didn't know it already. I don't own FMA.

Now, I'm going to tell you who is who and what the situation looks like so that you won't get confused.

- Riza and Winry are daughters of a rich nobleman. Riza is currently 'free', but Winry is engaged with sir Ling.

- Sir Ling (I hate Ling…at least I don't like him) is a rich foreigner, who wants to marry Winry because she's pretty and most of all rich. He's mainly after her dowry.

- Edward Elric is an impoverished nobleman, head over hills in love with Winry and vice versa. But Winry's father doesn't agree for her to marry him because he's too poor.

- Sir Mustang is a nobleman, currently living in sir Hawkeye's (Winry and Riza's father) mansion as a guest. As usual, he's a womanizer and has an unimaginably gigantic ego. In Winry's opinion, he would make a great brother-in-law, but Riza tuns her nose up at his advances.

Hope I have explained everything I needed to explain. Now you can read the story.

* * *

**A Royai love story**

"And then they killed the knight, never allowing him to even see his lady's dead body. The end," Winry closed the book and stared at it, preoccupied.

"Why do you always have to pick the ones with a sad ending?" whined the older sister, laying comfortably on her bed.

"Sorry," the younger one lifted her head to look at her and shrugged, "it just happens."

"Whatever."

"Hey," Winry said suddenly, "Hey Riza, do you think that sir Mustang would go after you if you were kidnapped, try to rescue you, and should he fail, cry over your dead body, and then stand against the people who killed you all alone?"

"I don't care," Riza shrugged. "And you should stop being so romantic. It never happens in real life."

"Maybe if you acknowledged sir Mustang, your life would be just as happy as those of the girls in fairy tales," pointed Winry, slipping off of her large bed.

"He's a buffoon. And a lady's man."

"But he seems to be interested."

"No, he doesn't. He just likes flirting with me, maybe not to be out of practice."

"How can you talk about it in such an indifferent manner?" Winry stared at her sister, who lazily turned over a page of her own book.

"And why should I not?" Riza replied with a question. "I mean, look at him. He's handsome, but nothing more. He's a moron."

"Actually, he's a very clever man," Winry frowned slightly.

"Oh yeah, he is. It's just a pity that he doesn't show his brilliant intelligence."

"You're impossible!" stated Winry and scowled.

"And you're overreacting. Just because you have found the man that you love doesn't mean that everyone has to do so."

"But you are my sister and I want you to be happy…"

"I am, my dear," she assured her as a gentle smile crossed her lips. "I am perfectly happy."

Then something hit the shutters, as if a stone was thrown at it.

"Oh!" Winry squeaked, almost jumping. "It must be him already!"

She rushed to the window and leaned out. Below her, next to the wall, stood a blonde man with his hair in a neat braid. When he noticed the girl his eyes shone with happiness.

"Greetings, miss Winry," he said quietly, bowing his head a little.

"Edward," she smiled at him widely. "I'm so glad that you've come."

"Just as I promised, my lady," he replied playfully.

"But you can't come in," she said, her contended face dropping. "I still haven't convinced my father…"

"It's fine, Winry. I didn't expect that you would be able to do it actually."

"But if I don't do anything quickly, he would make me marry that sir Ling," she grimaced with aversion. "I hate him."

"But you know, he's at least rich…" Edward dropped his gaze to the ground. Winry noticed it and responded:

"It doesn't matter how much money he has. I will never marry him. I love _you_, remember?"

"Yeah," he smiled again, looking up at her. "I remember."

"Good."

"So what now? What are we going to do?"

"Riza says that the only way is for us to run away together, because there is no bloody way in hell that our father would agree for my marriage with an impoverished nobleman. But you know, she's too tough on people sometimes," she quickly added.

"Hey!" protested her sister, being a witness of their conversation all along.

"That's true," said Winry and faced the boy again. "For the time being, we must conceal our relationship. I promise that I'll be working on my father."

"I believe you."

"Good night then," she sent him a kiss through the air.

"When am I going to get a real one?" he teased with a smirk.

"I'll think about it," she replied, also smiling. "Now go to sleep."

"You know I'll be dreaming about you."

"That is your problem."

"No, miss Winry," he said as he walked away into the night. "This is not a problem at all."

She took one last glance at his back disappearing in the darkness before she carefully closed the window.

"Father is never going to comply," said Riza nonchalantly.

Winry sighed heavily. "I know. But what can we do?"

"Run, run, run away…" Riza sung under her nose.

"Yeah," Winry pouted. "Thanks for the advice."

"Oh. You're welcome, my dear."

* * *

"Hey. Sir Ling doesn't seem so much repulsive. Maybe it's you who is wrong."

"Nope. I'm never going to marry him. Just look at him."

"I did. And what?"

"Compare him to Ed."

"Uhm…done."

"And?"

"What's the difference?"

Winry dropped her head in defeat. "You're never gonna understand if you don't fall in love."

"Spare me," Riza waved her hand. The banquet was so boring. The sisters had been chatting for a longer while now just to kill time. Sir Ling was sitting on the opposite side of the table and was stealing stray glances at ther younger one. Two chairs to the left was sir Mustang, who was currently flirting with some buxom woman.

"Look at him," Riza pointed at him, whispering to Winry. "He's just a womanizer, and that's all about him."

At the moment sir Mustang happened to glance at her. He noticed that the sisters were apparently talking about him. He excused the bosomy lady and walked up to them.

"Greetings, miss Winry," he kissed her hand. "And miss Riza."

"Sir Mustang," said Winry. "How nice of you to come to the banquet."

"Oh, believe me, I could never forgive myself if I missed looking at such a beautiful young lady as you for the whole evening."

"You're embarassing me, sir Mustang," a slight tinge of pink touched her cheeks. "You forget that I am engaged."

"If so," he turned towars Riza, "then maybe your sister would agree to accompany me in the next dance."

Riza cocked an eyebrow. Oh how much she would love to turn him down on the spot. But it would be inapropriate. And she was a noblewoman, after all. So she needed to behave like one.

"It would be my pleasure, but unfortunately I am so tired at this late hour that I am afraid I would not be able to keep up with you," she answered politely.

"Why won't you try, my lady?" he insisted.

"Oh, I truly do not see any reason to call me that, sir Mustang. I am no superior over you."

"Believe me, your sparky eyes tell me that I should bow to you each time you come into my vision. Thus I shall call you 'my lady'," he said courtly.

"I am flattered, sir Mustang."

"This is just pure truth, miss Riza."

Winry's eyes wandered from one to another as she listened to the excessive politeness in their voices and wondered who would give up first. Finally it proved to be Mustang, who sighed in defeat.

"I see that all my efforts are in vain. Well then, I shall grief over my being out of your favor."

He then bowed one last time to her and to Winry and walked away.

"So that would be it," Riza relaxed in her chair.

Winry eyed her disapprovingly. "Just what is wrong with you? If I were you, I'd fall for him…if I didn't love Edward, of course."

"You see, I just don't like being one among many," Riza pointed at some direction. Winry followed with her gaze and saw sir Mustang talking and laughing with another lady.

"Ok, maybe you're right," she shook her head and sighed. "Anyway, I'm going to the garden. I need a break from all this."

She stood up and walked out of the crowded room. She managed to get through the hall unnoticed. But as she was to reach the front door, someone covered her mouth from behind.

"Do you think that I don't know where you are going?" someone hissed into her ear. She recognized the voice of sir Ling. "I know everything about your peasant and your supposedly secret meetings. But you are mine, and I'm not going to share you with anyone. You're coming with me to my castle. And no one will find you there. I am good at lying, you know."

* * *

The next morning Riza woke up very unwillingly. The banquet ended so late in the night that she could hardly see anything when she was going to her warm bed. She supposed Winry had much more fun than her, because she couldn't be found anywhere. Riza knew that Winry had probably had a prearranged meeting with that Edward guy. Riza decided not to wait for her little sister and went to sleep alone. But now that she looked at Winry's bed, she noticed that it was empty. Had she already got up?

And then Riza realized what it was that woke her up. Because in the silence lingering in the room she heard a tapping at the window shutters. She stood up and opened it just to see Edward, as always standing under it.

"Miss Riza," he said in surprise.

"Edward, do you really have to wake me up that early?" she whined at the boy.

"Well, actually I just wanted to see miss Winry, I didn't intend to interrupt your sleep," he answered humbly. "I apologize, miss Riza."

"You're unlucky today, she's not here. Actually, what is it that is so important to tell her now? You've been together yesterday for a fine couple of hours. Couldn't you tell her it then?"

Edward blinked and said: "But she didn't meet me yesterday. I had been waiting for a long time, but she wouldn't come."

Now it was Riza's turn to be taken aback. "What do you mean 'she wouldn't come'? She must've been with you, I haven't seen her ever after the moment she went to the garden!"

"Miss Riza," said Edward tentatively. "I'm pretty sure she had never reached the garden last night."

There was a long moment of silence as they were staring at each other.

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Riza after awhile.

"Yes, miss Riza," his tone was now coloured with anxiety.

And it was then that they realized that Winry had been kidnapped.

* * *

"I'll kill him, whoever he is!" muttered Riza as she paced down the corridor. "Kill him, and then maybe I'll consider forgiving."

As she was practically being blinded with her wrath, she hadn't noticed a raven-haired man walking from the opposite direction. She bumped into him, and actually got even more angry when she realized who the guy was.

"My apologies, miss Riza…"

"Get out of my way, sir Mustang!" she shoved him aside forcefully to continue her quick walk. But he swiftly grabbed her arm, taken aback by her unceremonious behavior.

"You seem agitated. Has something happened?"

"Let go of me!" she tried to writhe her arm off of his grip, but he held her tightly. "I'm in a hurry and you are being a hindrance!"

"Miss Riza, tell me what is going on," he demanded, looking her into the eyes. She sighed angrily and finally complied.

"My sister has not returned from her yesterday night walk until now. I suspect that she has been kidnapped."

"What?!" he stared at her in shock. She briskly took advantage of it and freed herself from his hold.

"These are facts, sir Mustang. Now if you excuse me, I will go tell it my father."

"I'm going with you," he said, but she refused fiercely. He just smirked at her reaction and added: "It's not an offer, it's a statement, you know."

She shook her head, but she had wasted too much time to argue with him right now. Without saying a word, she turned around and walked away. He followed her suit.

"Father!" she entered the room without even knocking. "Father, Winry is gone!"

"What?" the old man rose in his large chair. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"I don't know," Riza walked up to her dad, a worried expression on her face. "I think she might've gotten kidnapped or something. Father, we have to look for her."

"Wait, wait," the girl was apparently speaking too fast for him to process the information. "How do you know that?"

Riza bit her lower lip, but decided to be honest.

"Yesterday, during the banquet, she went to the garden to get some rest from the noise. But she never got there…and she hasn't returned either. Something must've happened to her."

"How do you know she wasn't in the garden yesterday?"

"Um…someone told me that."

The old man's features became stern with anger.

"I know who told you this. It was that Elric boy! She's still seeing that peasant! And now look what has come out of it!"

"Father, this doesn't matter now," pleaded Riza. "Please, let me go and search for her."

"You're right," he agreed, putting an anxious look onto his face. "But there's no need for you to go anywhere. I'll send some men…"

"Father, I think I know who could've kidnapped Winry," she interrupted. "I think it's sir Ling."

"Nonsense!" he raised his voice, astounded by her suspicions. "He's an honest man, and remember that he was the one to marry her. Why would he want to kidnap her? Isn't that right, sir Mustang?" he adressed the one still standing behind his daughter.

"Sir Hawkeye," Mustang bowed his head slightly. "I am not sure myself, but I think that miss Riza may actually be right…"

"Father, who else could do it?" she reasoned, paying no attention to Roy's reply.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out soon enough," the old man turned to his servant. "Get captain Havoc here."

The servant exited the room.

"Father…"

"Go to your bedroom," he ordered. "And don't worry, we'll find Winry. I promise."

* * *

"What are you going to do now?"

Roy watched as Riza was packing her stuff in her room.

"I'm going to look for her, of course," she tightened the strip on her bag. "Those idiots, I am absolutely sure it is Ling, why won't they believe me? I've never liked him…now I know why."

"This could be dangerous, you know."

"I don't care. Winry is in danger too."

"And you're going all alone?"

"Yeah," she straightened herself, admiring her deftly tied bag. "What other choice do I have?"

He watched in amusement as her beautiful features coloured with determination.

"I'm going with you," he stated calmly, as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"No, you're not," she replied in the same tone.

"Yes, I am. I'm not going to let you go all by yourself, miss Riza. It is too dangerous."

"And why should you care, sir Mustang?" she retorted. "I'm pretty sure that even after my death there will be many women always ready to flirt with you. The loss of me should not bother you that much."

"The loss of you would be one of the greatest losses to the world, miss Riza," he answered gallantly, turning a deaf ear to the malignance in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure about it," she waved her hand nonchalantly. "Now I hate to say it, but I have a favor to ask of you, sir Mustang."

"I'm all ears, miss Riza."

"Don't tell anyone about my leaving. They'll find out anyway, but I want to buy myself as much time as I can. Would you do this for me, sir Mustang?"

He bowed slightly. "I will be honored to fullfil your will, miss Riza, the more so because I will not have to do anything. I'm leaving with you, and I couldn't possibly be in two places, travelling with you and at the same time telling about it your father."

"I told you you're not going with me, sir Mustang," her amber eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Why won't you let me accompany you? You will need protection, miss Riza. I am sure you are clever enough to know that yourself."

"I am perfectly able to take care of myself, sir Mustang. You would be just a disturbance."

"Why do you keep being so mean to me?" he whined eventually. "What have I done to you to irritate you to such an extent?"

"I assure you, sir Mustang, that it is not about anything that you have done. It's just about the way you are."

"Great," he muttered to himself, his shoulders dropping.

She took the bag and walked past him to the door. "Please remember about your promise, sir Mustang."

"Wait, miss Riza!" he rushed after her. "I haven't packed my things yet!"

"No need for you to do so," she said over her shoulder and headed to the stable. He cursed under his breath and run in the opposite direction, to where his room was.

Riza scrupulously inspected every horse, till she chose a mare with chestnut hair and golden mane. She saddled the animal and prepared to leave. But just as she walked out of the stable, she noticed someone approaching her, leading a horse by the reins.

"Edward!" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled tentatively.

"I knew you wouldn't leave your sister alone, miss Riza," he explained. "I was sure you would want to look for her…and I thought that since I was going to do that too, there was no point in us searching separately. Am I right, miss Riza?"

She shook her head, grinning widely. "You're absolutely right, Edward. Actually, I should've expected that you would wait for me."

His smile widened too as he helped her sit in her saddle. "Shall we get going then, miss Riza?" he asked.

"Of course," she pulled the reins and spurred her horse. "We should not make Winry wait."

They trotted away and soon they disappeared behind the hill. Just as Ed's horse's tail brushed the air for one last time before getting out of sight, sir Mustang stopped in front of the stable, panting heavily. He cursed to himself.

"Dammit! She's left already…"

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, that was the first part. I don't think it would be a long fic, just three or four chapters maybe. I just sat down and wrote it because I came to the conclusion that it would make an interesting fic. Tell me if I was right. I don't know when the next chapter will be coming since I've kind of cheated on my studying and taken a break (which I shouldn't've done, obviously, but it's done now anyway, so who cares). I really need to study.

Just for you to know, if you are a Bleach fan, there is a fic based on the same song concerning Rukia and Ichigo. I can't remember the title now, but the author is IMBSA. Actually, my friend (we're both slowly sinking into Bleach, though we have seen only 20 episodes so far) found that fic first, and only the did she download the ballad. Anyway, go and read it if you like.

Moreover, IMBSA has written an absolutely adorable fic called "The Logic of a Child." It is a Royai/Edwin fic and is the cutest one I've ever seen. You'll see what I mean if you read it. The sequel to it has unfortunately been discontinued, but is also worth reading (at least those 3 or 4 chapters that are there).

Now, if something is still unclear in this fic, feel free to ask about it.

Review please and 'till the next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey! I would never imagine that this fic is so young and so popular already! (prances around happily) Anyway, since there are quite a few nice reviews, here is chapter two!

**Disclaimer:** Right now the only thing I own is my twisted mind. Though it is real fun, I must say.

* * *

**The Royai love story**

They travelled till the dusk, and then they stayed at an old inn to eat some supper. As they were sitting in the crowded room, Riza glanced at Ed. He was barely eating anything, just pricking the food with his fork.

"Edward," she began tentatively. "Are you ok?"

He looked up at her, sadness in his beautiful, golden eyes. He sighed, letting out a little of the pain and sorrow he had been carrying for the whole day.

"I'm just wondering how Winry is doing," he answered, lowering his head again. "I'm worried about her…"

"Hey, I'm worried too," she tried to console him, though she experienced the same feeling actually. It proved to be really hard to convince the boy that everything was going to be ok if she wasn't sure about that herself. "But we will find her. No matter what. And then I'll go to father and talk to him as long as he doesn't agree for you to marry Winry."

He managed a faint smile at her attempt to cheer him up. "Thank you, miss Riza."

"You're welcome, Edward."

"Hey, don't you think that you're far too young for this beautiful lady here?" they heard a voince behind them. They turned around questioningly to see a bulky guy, who had his face only a few inches away from Riza's one. She pulled back immediately, partly because of the uncomfortable closeness, and partly due to the strong smell of whiskey from the man's mouth.

"What do you want?" Ed barked at him, his eyes narrowing.

"I want just one dance with this missy," he bowed to her almost servilly and staggered a little. He was apparently too drunk to stand on his own, since he quickly supported himself on the table.

"Forget it."

"What did you say?" the man raised his voice a little. "Is that the way to adress the older ones, you little…"

"Who's little?!" Ed stood up, rage evident on his face. Actually, his height was kind of a touchy topic. "Just repeat it and…"

But he underestimated the opponent. The man could've been drunk, but he was also a heavyset one. With one swing of his arm he swept Ed out of his way. The boy landed on another table with a stifled whimper as his back crushed against the edge of a wodden tabletop.

The man glanced at him quickly to make sure he was immobilized at the moment and then slowly started approaching Riza. She stood up and moved away as far as she managed to, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back closer. She squeaked and tried to free herself, but in vain. The people in the inn were just staring at the scene, afraid of provoking the guy.

And then they heard a voice from the front door.

"Let go of her, you fat pig!"

Everyone gazed at that direction and saw a man with his rapier raised before him. Riza's eyes widened as she recognized sir Mustang.

He quickly walked up to them and grabbed the man's arm, the one which was holding Riza.

"I said," he repeated through gritted teeth, "get your filthy hands off of her! Now!"

The man released Riza indeed, but then turned to fight Roy. He was prepared, though. With several swift movements of his rapier he managed to cut the man's suspenders. This actions caused the inevitable, namely the guy's pant's slid down, exposing his fat legs. The man quickly grabbed them and pulled them up, but it was too late. The whole inn was already rolling with laughter.

"You…" he took a step towards Roy, who was smirking to the public, applauding because of his performance. "I'll kill you…"

Roy gracefully put the tip of his rapier against the man's throat.

"Just try."

The man was too drunk to hear the threat in his voice, since he tried to come closer to Mustang. But then, due to his still sliding down pants, he lost his balance and fell down in front of Roy. Mustang hit the guy's head with the hold of his rapier and the man collapsed onto the ground, completely unconscious due to the blow and alcohol.

Roy bowed gallantly to the audience and walked up to Riza.

"Are you hurt, miss Riza?" he asked politely.

"I'm…I'm fine," she uttered, still amazed by what she had just witnessed. "Thank you for the rescue, sir Mustang."

"I am contended that I was able to come in time, miss Riza."

Then they heard a loud moan. Riza turned around and paced towards Ed.

"Everything ok, Edward?" she said worriedly as she looked at his grimace of pain.

"My back hurts…"

"Come," she threw his arm around her neck and pulled him up carefully. That didn't prove to be gentle enough for him not to whimper from pain again. Apparently straightening his spine must've hurt him as well. "Come, we're going to place you upstairs."

He contorted when he heard of walking up the stairs.

"Sir Mustang, can you help me?"

"Of course, miss Riza," he supported Ed from the other side and they led him out of the room.

* * *

"How is it?" 

"Could be worse," he managed a faint smile at the woman who was sitting beside his bed. "I am grateful that you are taking care of me. Thank you, miss Riza."

"You're welcome, Edward," she tidied up the sheets of the bed he was lying in.

"Miss Riza…" he spoke in an undertone filled with guilt. She looked at him attentively. "I am sorry… I will slow our searching down… It will take some time for me to recover, at least till tommorow night I guess… Miss Winry…" his head dropped as the expression of hurt emerged onto his face, "she will have to wait longer…"

"It's ok, Edward," she assured him in a soft tone. "She knows that we will come for her. Don't worry about that. Just sleep now."

"How can I sleep when she is somewhere there, all alone and in danger?" he clenched his fists. "We need to find her quickly. I can't stand the thought that something could happen to her…"

Riza watched as he pursed his lips in determination.

"Edward," she asked quietly. "You really do love her, don't you?"

He looked up at her and his golden eyes held only pure sincerity.

"Yes, I do…and I'll do anything to protect her."

* * *

Riza left the room a dozen or so minutes later, when he finally fell asleep, tired from travelling for long hours. She closed the door behind her, careful not to wake him up again. She then turned around to go to her own room next door, but stopped abruptly when she was faced with a raven-haired man. 

"Sir Mustang!" she said, trying to exclaim and whisper at the same time. An interesting effect indeed.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine, he has just a few bruises…though quite painful ones," she added. "We'll be able to set off tommorow. More importantly, what are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy that I came, miss Riza?" he cocked an eyebrow playfully.

She glanced at the door that she had just closed.

"I'm not going to argue with you here. Edwards needs to rest."

He followed her to her room. When they were left alone again, she crossed her arms on her chest.

"I told you that you're not going with me, sir Mustang."

"But you have no objections to Edward accompanying you. So why should you mind me, miss Riza? And now you know how useful I can be sometimes," he smirked. She didn't fall for that one.

"Edward is a different story, sir Mustang. How ever come that you found us here?"

"I've been chasing after you all day long. I told you to wait for me, but you wouldn't listen. What other choice did I have? I set off as soon as I could."

Riza sighed in defeat. "Guess I have no other option but to take you with us…"

"Guess you don't, miss Riza."

"But!" she pointed out, "you're going to obey everything I say, sir Mustang. I don't want you to cause any problems."

His shoulders dropped. "Yes, miss Riza. As you wish."

* * *

Edward really wouldn't get better untill the dusk. Even then he could barely stand or sit, or hold his spine in a straightened position at all, but he insisted on continuing the travel. Ling was a foreigner, if he truly was the one who had kidnapped Winry (which none of them doubted), he would take her to his castle abroad. They needed to hurry. 

They set off at the dusk and decided to ride for the whole night. For a fine couple of hours they were trotting through the forests and across the fields. The night was fortunately a fine one, with countless stars ornamenting the dark sky. The moonlight was shining on the three riders, who were restlessly traversing the country to rescue Riza's younger sister.

However, after about four hours of riding, Ed's body eventually protested against treating it so lightly. He bend down in his saddle, trying to suppress the whimper that escaped his mouth nonetheless. Riza glanced over him and stopped her horse. The two men followed her suit.

"Edward, does it still hurt?" she quickly stood by his side.

"No, miss Riza, just a little," he lied, tentatively straightening himself. "Let's go further."

"Absolutely not," she objected, stopping him by grabbing the reins of his horse. "You still need to rest, Edward."

"But miss Riza, Winry is…"

"It wouldn't do if you appeared there with your back arched forth and unable to move," she pointed out. "If you don't deal with it once and for all, it will haunt you forever. Just take as much rest as you need and then we will continue the travel, since nothing would be stopping us then."

He dropped his gaze to the ground. "It sounds right, miss Riza, but most of all I need to know that Winry is safe. I can endure a little pain."

"That doesn't seem like 'a little pain', Edward," she said sternly. "Don't argue with me, we're taking a break."

"But miss Riza…"

"I will say no more."

"Yes, miss Riza…" he finally complied, though very unwillingly.

They tied the horses by the reins to the nearby trees and they lit a bonfire. Riza made sure that Ed was wrapped in warm blankets before she let him lie down. He didn't seem happy, but he dared not to disobey her. He somehow managed to suppress his anxiety and stay relatively calm, for that was the only wise thing to do in that situation. Soon he fell asleep again, more out of the overwhelming boredom than of anything else.

Riza, on the other hand, could not sleep at all. She was walking back and forth restlessly. Her footsteps were almost inaudible though, as if she was just gliding over the soft grass. Roy watched her with amazement. The moonlight exposed every perfect curve of her body. The low, square-shaped neck of her dress displayed even more than he could ever ask for. Or on the second thought, maybe not more than that. He was Roy Mustang, after all.

But he could not tear his eyes away from her. He had always had a soft spot for beautiful women, and truth to be said, vice versa. Actually, the only one who appeared to be immune to his charm was this particular one, currently walking in circles in front of him. His black orbs followed her, moving to the right and to the left, as if he was watching a swinging pendulum. The long, puffed skirt of her dress was swaying with her every step, playing with the slight wind that was swirling around them. And her hair, her long, golden hair shimmered in the moonlight, circling her head with a crown of pale light. She looked like an angel.

No, she _was_ an angel.

Roy stood up from his spot near the fire and walked up to her.

"Maybe you should rest a bit too, miss Riza," he said quietly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping kid. "You've been through a lot recently."

"I'll be fine," she replied, shaking her head.

"At least sit near the fire, it will warm you up. The night is getting colder."

She smiled faintly. "You seem to be fond of fire, sir Mustang. You've been sitting there for a longer time."

"It calms me down," he conceded. "Maybe you should try it too."

"It's useless, sir Mustang," she hung her head down.

He gazed at her for a moment before he spoke: "You're worried about your sister, right?"

She didn't want to admit it; not in front of the man whom she perceived as a sheer womanizer and dumbass. But before she could hold her tongue back, she found herself confessing:

"No matter how I try to convince myself, I can't stop thinking about everything that could happen to Winry. I say all those things to Edward, but they are just lies. I don't think that she is safe. But what can I do? I can't tell him that, he loves her so much…"

She embraced herself with her arms. Was it really getting colder, or was it that pervasive feeling of uncertainty and anxiety?

And then she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her. She gasped quietly as Roy pulled her closer and hugged her tightly.

"You're worrying too much, miss Riza," he said silently. "Remember that Ling wanted to marry Winry. He must've had some sort of purpose in this. He would not harm her, he needs her alive. People don't kidnap others just to kill them afterwards. If that was the case, they would do it on the spot. I'm pretty sure that miss Winry is fine at the moment."

She closed her eyes, striving to believe his words. "Are you saying this just to console me?"

"No, miss Riza," his hand caressed her head gently. Something she would never expect of him. "I'm saying this because I know that it's true."

"Sir Mustang?"

"Yes, miss Riza?"

"You are a womanizer and you are proud beyond belief," she begun. His brows went up in surprise as she clung to his shirt tightly. "But for the time being I can forget about this. Because you've just helped me a lot. I'd never thought I'd say such a thing to you, but…thank you. Thank you so much, sir Mustang."

"You're welcome, miss Riza," he smiled softly. "You're welcome."

"But don't think that you've gotten me already," she threatened. "I'm simply grateful to you, and nothing more."

"I would not dare to expect anything more, miss Riza," his smile widened a bit.

"Good. Because I'm not one of those girls that fall for you so easily."

"Now that I think about it, you've always been a tough one, miss Riza. You've actually never given into my courtship."

"Your seduction, you mean."

"You're so tough on me…"

"If so, then I guess Winry could actually be right. She always says that I'm tough on people."

"Especially on me."

"She says that too. She could never understand how I can refuse you."

"To be honest, I do not understand it either. But if miss Winry was on my side, then I'll do anything to bring her back."

"You know that she is not going to respond to your advances. She's in love with someone else."

The both gazed at Edward, sleeping under the blankets. He shifted and muttered something like "Winry…marry…" and then went silent again.

"Sweet, isn't he?" Riza raised an eyebrow, smiling at the one who was so ready to risk and even lose his own life for the sake of her sister.

"Indeed, he is," conceded Roy. "Though I can't understand how she could fall in love with someone so short."

"She says love isn't whimsical. I say love is blind."

He glanced at her, astounded. "Miss Riza, that sounds as if you had never been in love!"

"I have," she rolled her eyes. "But it was long ago. I've changed a lot since that time."

"Is that so?"

"I assure you that now I am not so quick to fall in love, sir Mustang."

"So there is no man who has captured your heart?" he asked in a poetic manner. "No man who anxiously awaits your return, and the one whom you would miss? The man whom your mind dwells on during starry nights like this…"

"No, sir Mustang," she cut him out unceremoniously. "There is none. I'm sorry to disappoint you. But on the other hand you are quite similar. You flirt with many women, yet you don't love any. Isn't that right, sir Mustang?"

He gazed down at her, silent for a moment. His eyes slid over her big, amber eyes, over her beautiful face, and then over stray strands of her hair, falling loosely onto her shoulders. Then he spoke, somewhat tentatively though.

"Yes, miss Riza. You're right."

He was still staring her into the eyes. She looked up at him, her gaze meeting the onyx orbs. There was silence, only somewhere in the distance a nightingale started its song. The wind circled around them, enclosing them into their own private space. They were standing there, unable to tear their eyes from each other. Riza's heart, for an unknown reason, started beating somewhat faster…

This was driving at something wrong.

"Let go of me," she more whispered than actually said. He released her, and she took a step back. She tidied up her dress and added: "Maybe I'll go rest a bit after all."

"Yeah, sure," he agreed, watching her walk up to the bags and pull out a blanket. "Of course, miss Riza."

* * *

Winry was sitting on her feet, hands tightly tied behind her. Crap. How had she gotten herself into this mess? 

The door opened to reveal sir Ling, who smirked self-confidently at the sight in front of him.

"I can hear that you had given up on screaming for help, miss Winry," he said, walking up to her and lowering his head so that his face would be on the same level as hers.

"I don't find it appropriate anymore, sir Ling," she answered cooly. "I came to the conclusion that at least I should show some manners, since you do not seem to have any."

His eyes narrowed, but he did not dare to slap her. "Be careful, miss Winry," he hissed instead. "You're in my power now. I highly recommend you behave yourself."

"Is that a threat, sir Ling?"

"You can say that, miss Winry."

"Now, sir Ling, we both know you need me here. You wouldn't have kidnapped me if that was not the case. You will not harm me until I am of no use to you anymore. If so, I would at least like to know what you are planning to do with me."

That was the question that kept popping up in her head from the very beginning. And the answer that she suspected to hear wasn't quite the one that could please her.

"Is it not obvious, miss Winry?" he replied, a nasty smirk crossing his features. "The plans have not altered at all. You are going to become my wife, as it had been set so."

Oh yeah. _That_ was The Answer.

"You could've married me without kidnapping me, sir Ling," she said, but knew that it was simply a lie. Just as he knew it. "My father was very willing to give me to you as your wife."

"But you weren't so eager, now were you? Honestly, I don't think you would let me marry you. In my humble opinion, you would just run away with that peasant of yours…"

"How dare you call him a peasant?" her pretty face twisted with fierce anger. "He is an honest and noble man, unlike you! And what is more, he loves me, which cannot be said about you!"

"You're wrong, miss Winry," he whispered huskily, approaching her even more. His nose almost touched hers before she rapidly pulled back with disgust. "You are a pretty one…" he trailed his finger along her cheek. Unfortunately, she couldn't do much about it, for her hands were still tied up. "And as a proof…"

He abruptly captured her lips with his ones, kissing her passionately. However, he was forced to pull away after a short moment.

"You…" he begun, touching his lower lip which was starting to bleed. "How dare you…"

No more would he hold himself back. He smacked her across the cheek so hard that she lost her balance and almost fell to the floor.

"We will see who wins, miss Winry," he said, lifting himself up. "I am pretty sure that you will be my wife in at most two days. The priests are extremely easy to bribe this times, you know."

He smirked as he watched her blue eyes widen in horror.

"I am never going to say 'yes'," she said finally.

"Oh, we shall see about that, miss Winry," he said, waving his hand. "There are a lot of people whom I could use to convince you to do so…I think your sister would be the best one."

"Don't you dare touch Riza," she hissed.

"It's simple, miss Winry," he answered, pretending a polite tone. "If you marry me, then your sister will be perfectly safe, believe me. I am not asking for much, am I?"

With that he exited the room, leaving Winry anxiously biting her lower lip. Then her eyes started to water.

"Ed…" she whispered to the empty space. "Ed, where are you?"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh yeah. It's getting pretty interesting, for me at least. I've never planned it to come out this way. I mean, with Riza as a hostage. Oh well, I'll see what I can do with it. Oh yeah, I already have some idea… 

Hm. Sounds scary.

As always, review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Finally, I'm back! Sorry for that huge break, but those were those exams that I have told you about. Well, I've written them, and now I'm just waiting for the results (they will be about the end of June…oh well, I just have to be patient). It doesn't mean that I will have no exams from now on, because I _will_. The next ones are coming at the beginning of June. But those two on Monday and Wednesday were the two most important ones, and now I have them behind, finally. So now I'm taking a break from studying. This time I'm not cheating. I do deserve this break. I'll return to studying…well, probably soon, but for now I'm resting. And you know what this means. This means that I'm returning to my greatest addictions: writing, the computer and FFN. Which leads to more stories and more chapters, of course! Happy? I certainly am.

The next chapter for you!

* * *

"Miss Riza…"

She shifted in her sleep and frowned slightly. "Ummm…"

"Miss Riza, wake up."

Someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes unwillingly. She spotted a golden-haired boy, staring at her with concern. "Edward?"

Then she sat up rapidly, almost knocking the boy off his feet. "Edward!" she said in horror. "How long have I slept?"

"I don't know, miss Riza, I've just woken up myself. But I believe it is about noon…"

"Winry!" she exclaimed, standing up immediately. "We must set off this instant."

"But, miss Riza," interrupted the boy. "Sir Mustang seems to be missing…"

She looked around at this comment, but apparently Roy was nowhere in the sight.

"Forget him," she shrugged, unwrapping the blanket off of herself. "We're in too much of a hurry to bother about that. He knows we don't have much time."

"If you say so…"

They quickly packed the things up. Riza felt a bit guilty when she positioned herself in her saddle. She didn't want to leave him like that; after all, he really helped her the previous day… But what else could she do? She told him not to cause any problems, yet he left to who-knows-where without even saying a word. But then again…

She frowned, suddenly realizing what she was thinking about. Was she feeling sorry to leave him there, even if it was his own fault? Why would she feel so out of the blue?

She glanced over the place where the bonfire was yesterday. She remembered how they stood there together, so close to each other. His gentle hand running through her hair, his soft voice telling her that everything was going to be fine. The way the flames danced in his black orbs. His breath against her face. And that one fleeting moment, when she had almost lost herself in his deep, dark eyes…

Hell no. This was his fault alone and she wasn't going to slow the travel down just because of his stupid ideas.

"We're going, Edward," she said and with that they both left the place, never even turning around to look back.

* * *

They wouldn't stop to eat any dinner. About two hours before dusk they finally crossed the border.

"I think Ling's castle is somewhere near," stated Riza. "I've been there once, but I haven't paid much attention to the surroundings…"

"Actually, miss Riza, it is pretty near indeed."

"Sir Mustang!" she exclaimed, turning around to face him. Ed looked at him as well, staring at the man in surprise.

"Miss Riza," he begun and sighed. "Just how many times are you going to run away from me? My horse has its limits, you know."

"With all due respect, sir Mustang," she retorted. "I clearly recall telling you not to do anything on your own. But apparently you thought that you knew better than me."

"And this is the reason that I had been left behind for the second time?"

"You are perfectly aware that we must hurry. In spite of that fact you have wandered somewhere by yourself, not even bothering to tell us about that."

"Fine!" he agreed, raising his voice. He was getting more angry by the second. "Next time I go pee I'll inform you about this, miss Riza. I apologize for not having done so this morning."

"Sir Mustang!" her face turned slightly pink. "What kind of a topic is that to discuss it with a woman?"

"You've brought it up yourself, miss Riza," he cocked an eyebrow daringly.

"How dare you?!" she exclaimed in righteous indignation.

"I am only answering your questions, miss Riza," he bowed his head slightly. "I suggest you pay more attention to the words escaping your beautiful lips."

"That is enough, sir Mustang! I will not reply to your unjust accusations!"

"What is there that you find unjust, miss Riza? My honesty?"

"I can't believe my own ears!" she said, her face red with anger. "You are an insolent scoundrel! I don't want you to go near me within the radius of ten meters at least, sir Mustang!"

He gazed at her and a malicious smirk adorned his features. "May I remind you that it wasn't actually the case last night, miss Riza?"

Her jaw went down in outrage and horror. Needless to say, Edward could clearly hear every word of their argument. What would he assume…and how would he judge her then?

"There was nothing between us last night, sir Mustang!" she retorted, making sure Ed would hear this as well. "I'm afraid I do not understand what you are talking about."

"Oh, is that so, miss Riza? What about nuzzling up to me like a child?"

You know, that was a blow way below the belt. And he knew it as well. But it really hurt him that she wouldn't trust him or at least acknowledge him. That was why he continued:

"What about your gratitude? And what about my precius help?"

"You bastard…" she hissed, being too furious to realize that it was no word to be heard from a lady. "Are you playing on my weaknesses now? Fine then! We do not need you. Me and Edward are perfectly able to rescue my sister! Go back and rot there, and I shall never see you again!"

"Now, miss Riza," he tried to calm her down, being a little scared that she might actually mean it. "You know I can be helpful."

"Just to rub it into my face afterwards!"

"I think you're overreacting, miss Riza," he sighed, unsure of what to say not to piss her off even more. It wouldn't do any good in their situation. "I only tried to remind you that I can be of use to you, and you still underestimate my company. I do not see why, my lady."

Having heard his sincere statement, she managed to suppress the anger growing inside of her. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to surrender that easily. Her face was still slightly red from all the emotions and shouting, and she was panting a little.

"I remember telling you that it is not required that you use this title towards me, sir Mustang," she said, never dropping her stern tone.

"And I remember explaining to you why I shall continue calling you that, miss Riza," he smirked, but it was no longer a spiteful smile. "My opinion on that matter has not altered at all, I assure you."

She pursed her lips, unable to come up with an appropriate answer. She just glared daggers at him and then rode past him, heading to the front. He watched her back before himself and sighed exhaustedly. That woman was really hard to curb…if it was even possible.

"Sir Mustang?"

He turned his head towards the blonde boy who caught up with him.

"Yes, Edward?"

Ed cleared his throat and begun speaking, making sure though that Riza could not hear them.

"You may be able to fool miss Riza in that matter, but I am a guy too, after all. I will not fall for your little trick, sir Mustang."

"What do you mean?" Roy pretended not to understand anything. Ed gave him a pitying look.

"I think miss Riza was too agitated arguing with you to spot this, but I have considered it carefully. Sir Mustang, you are perfectly aware, as well as I am, that it really doesn't take such long time to just go pee."

Roy was speechless. Damn, why had he been talking to Riza so loudly that the boy could hear everything?

"We managed to pack our things up and set off without hurrying much actually. Hence comes my question. Sir Mustang, what have you _really_ been doing during that time?"

Roy sighed, but guessed he had no other choice but to tell him the truth. "I have been checking the surroundings. I know that Ling, he wouldn't be so reckless as to kidnap miss Winry and not expect anyone to come for her. He might've disguised his plot well, but he wouldn't neglect protective measures."

Ed's golden eyes gazed at him seriously. "Do you think we may be being followed or watched, sir Mustang?"

"Well…"

"Please tell me everything you know, sir Mustang."

"Fine," he agreed. "I have not found much, though. I think that no one has been tracking us so far, but we have crossed the border not so long ago. And this is where things get tricky. It might be that we are already being observed, Edward."

Ed had a determined expression on his face. "We must protect miss Riza then," he said.

Roy nodded. "Actually, I think that since we set our foots in this country, both sisters are in danger."

Ed dropped his gaze. Roy, having noticed that, tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, we won't let anyone harm either of them! We will shield them both, even if the cost will be high. You know that, don't you."

The boy nodded and then frowned slighlty. Roy was taken aback when his golden eyes fixed on his dark ones. Ed was looking at him as if hesitating.

"Sir Mustang…" he started tentatively. "Just…just what is there between you and miss Riza? If I may ask, of course," he added quickly. He was talking to a nobleman, after all, and what was more, to an older and richer one.

Roy stared at him for a moment and then turned his gaze towards the woman in front of them. Her fair hair was spilled onto her back and shoulders, moving rapidly as she was rising and dropping in her saddle. Her whole body remained in a perfect harmony with her mare's movements, as if the two were designed for each other. She was riding fiercely, evidently determined to bring her beloved sister back no matter what. He had to admit that she had quite the courage to come this far and not to have any doubts whatsoever.

"There is nothing," he replied to Ed's question. "I'm sorry to disillusion you, Edward, but there is no deeper relationship between me and miss Riza."

He smiled slightly at the boy, who nodded in understanding.

However, Ed could've sworn that the disappointment in Mustang's voice wasn't entirely faked.

* * *

"We have reached the woods surrounding Ling's castle, miss Riza."

She eyed him coolly. "Thank you for the information, sir Mustang."

He sighed, probably for the hundredth time that day. "Why do you keep being so tough on me, miss Riza? Is it impossible for you to be kind to me just for once?"

"It may be the case, sir Mustang," she replied and adressed the blonde: "Edward, I think we can take a break for a while now. Actually, it's dark already, and I think it would be better if we approach the castle in the daylight."

"I…Yes, you're right, miss Riza."

He wanted to protest. A large part of him screamed for Winry, ordering him to go for her right then. But on the other hand, Riza's statement seemed more logical than this…

They stayed at the edge of the forest, on a riverbank. Roy was accompanying Riza all the time, but she pretended not to notice him. Not a word was spoken between the two until Roy finally broke the silence. He knew that it was probably the only way to cease her anger.

"Miss Riza, I want to apologize for my behaviour earlier this day. It was an inapropriate way to adress a lady."

She didn't interrupt, waiting for him to finish.

"Will you forgive me?"

She eventually turned towards him, her face revealing no emotions.

"Sir Mustang," she paused, took a deep breath and then continued: "It is not something that could be forgiven that easily. And I do not refer to your improper answers for my questions today, but to the way you have riddiculed me. I did not think of you well originally; however, I was ready to change my mind after the last night. You helped me make it to the dawn actually. But now you have pointed it out to me for my disadvantage. I believe this was not fair, sir Mustang, and what is more, it was cruel and humiliating to me. I may not display it, but I still feel offended. After all, you appear to be the kind of a man that I have always had you for."

He gently grabbed her arm when she reached for a blanket to catch her attention. He looked her directly into the eyes. They were filled with accusation, which hurt him.

"Miss Riza, I assure you that you are mistaken. You think of me as of an arrogant womanizer, but that is not quite who I really am."

"Why should I believe you here?" she asked quietly, but firmly. "I have seen you flirt with many women, yet none of them had meant anything more to you. Is that not a typical way a womanizer behaves, sir Mustang?"

"Well it is, but…fine, you're right. Those women were just…just for fun. It was entertaining for me and for them, so I kept flirting with them."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Are you admitting that flirting with me was also an entertainment, sir Mustang? Was I your toy all the time? Is that the case?"

"Absolutely no, miss Riza." She was astounded by the firmness in his voice, but didn't want to be foolled so easily. She simply stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "You were…you are different. I have never approached you the same way I have flirted with those women…and you have never responded to me like they did," he smiled a little. "You've always been a riddle to me, miss Riza. You've been rejecting me all the time. At first I would just ignore it, but then I got intrigued. I though to myself that I'd keep trying, and then maybe someday…"

"You're wandering off topic, sir Mustang," she snapped sharply.

"No, I am not," he shook his head. "I'm telling you that you are no ordinary woman to me, miss Riza. Because I do not want you to think otherwise. I have always thought of you very high. Thus it just hurts me that you perceive me only as a mere lady's man, when this is not the case at all as concerns you, miss Riza. I've just gotten angry that you treat me as a hindrance while I simply want to help you. Like a friend would."

She didn't know how to answer. His voice was so sincere…but could she trust him? He must be skilled in lying, being the womanizer he truly was. So what should she do then?

"Miss Riza," het train of though was interrupted by his soft voice again. "I do not demand of you that you believe me right away; but I ask at least for your forgiveness."

Riza looked him in the eyes and it proved to be a huge mistake. Sir Mustang was a really handsome man, and resisting his deep, black orbs was near to impossible. She recalled that feeling from yesterday. The same feeling she was experiencing at the moment, strong and overwhelming…

She noticed how close they actually were to each other.

"Please step back, sir Mustang," she demanded in a whisper.

He wouldn't move. His gaze fixed on her amber eyes, his orbs a little wider, his face serious.

"Sir Mustang."

"Miss Riza," he replied almost inaudibly, as well enchanted by the moment. Strange that she could hear him clearly. "If you wish so, I will back off. However, I exhort you to be honest with me. Shall I step back or not?"

"Sir Mustang…"

"Shall I?"

His question met silence. No word, either of denial or agreement, came through her lips. They simply stared at each other. The stillness prolonged. Roy's gaze wandered across Riza's pretty face, bathed in the faint moonlight. His heart stopped beating, while hers quickened its rhythm. Roy took one last glance at her eyes before slowly leaning forward, coming closer and closer. His mouth was about to capture her lips…and missed miserably.

"No," she pulled back, blinking quickly and regaining her composure. "No, sir Mustang, you're not going to have me that way."

"I…" he stuttered, kind of surprised at this sudden change of situation. "I didn't mean… Miss Riza! How can you even think something like that?!"

"With you, sir Mustang," her voice reached him from over her shoulder, "everything is possible. And now I know that I must remain careful around you. I apologize for not giving into your tactics, but it seems that you are unlucky today."

This set his insides on fire. "Miss Riza! I cannot believe my own ears! Do you really think I would stoop so low as to trying to seduce you?!"

"I don't know, sir Mustang," she replied in an undertone. "I just…I don't want to get hurt because of your happy-go-lucky games."

He took a step towards her, frowning. Where the hell did she get that stupid idea from?

"Miss Riza, listen to me…"

The conversation was quickly forgotten when they heard some loud noises from behind the trees. In a blink of an eye, Edward appeared by Riza's side.

"What is that?" he asked, but he guessed they all already knew the answer.

There was no mistaking it. Someone was coming, and what was more, in a large number.

Roy stepped in front of Riza, his stretched arm preventing her from walking forward.

"Please hide, miss Riza."

"I…"

"Please!" his voice was coloured with hurrying and slight fear. She frowned. Was he really so weak as to be afraid of confronting Ling's men?

But when he took a step back, pushing her along, he looked at her seriously. And then she realized that he wasn't afraid for himself. The fear she saw in his eyes was the one for her life.

"Please, miss Riza," he repeated. "Quickly."

She nodded and disappeared between the trees. Roy watched her back until it left his sight, and then turned to face the enemies. Ed drew his rapier and was preparing for battle. Mustang did the same.

It didn't take long before horse's hoofs could be heard from a close distance. Finally, five men stepped out of the wood, all of them heavily armed. They took a glance at the makeshift camp, at the bonfire the three had previously lit, and then at the two men standing in front of them.

"Well well," began one of the horsemen, smirking awfully. "Who do we have here? I assume that you are that Edward guy," he adressed Ed, whose eyes narrowed instantly. "Sir Ling described you in detail. Actually, the most important part of your description was the order to kill you."

Ed held his rapier in front of himself, ready to guard any blow.

"But who _you_ are," the horseman turned towards Roy, "I have no bloody idea, I must admit. But since you seem to ally him," he pointed at Ed with a slight movement of his head, "you will die here as well."

"We shall see about that," Roy held his weapon before himself.

The man simply shook his head in disbelief, probably at his foolishness. Then he attacked him.

Roy managed to guard the first blow, but he was in the inferior position nonetheless. The man had a horse, which proved to be a great advantage to his side. To the left Ed struggled with another one, but it was evident that he met the same difficulties.

However, Roy was relatively calm. Even if he was defeated, miss Riza would be safe somewhere here. As long as they didn't find her, everything was more or less fine. She was the most important one here, and his primary duty was to protect her, just as he had promised her. He guarded another blow. So far he managed to do this.

He glanced over Ed, who had a really hard time. He was quite short, so he couldn't reach high enough to wound his opponent. Nevertheless, he fought with everything he had, bravely and with determination.

"_He really must be deep in love with miss Winry,"_ thought Mustang, observing his companion out of the corner of his eye. Well, truth to be said, both sisters were worth losing one's own life to defend them…

He twitched with pain when the horseman's rapier cut his arm. Damn, he needed to be more careful. But why was that man grinning?

And then he heard it. A scream from between the trees. A female scream.

"_Miss Riza…"_

A moment later another man led Riza out of the forest. She was writhing in his hold, but she was too weak to free herself.

Ed turned his head to look at her, but he wasn't quick enough. Having got distracted, he hardly managed to guard one blow then, but proved to be unable to do the same with the second one. A huge, serious wound appeared on his side. Riza's eyes grew wide.

"Edward!"

He fell to his knees, but then strived to stand up again. He was swaying a bit, but didn't pay much attention to that fact.

"Let go of her," he said through gritted teeth.

"Edward, no…!" she cried as he moved closer, ready to sink his rapier into the man's body. But he overestimated his strength. His weapon cut the air when the man moved aside to avoid getting hurt.

"I don't think you have much life left, kid," he teased, and then he used his own rapier to leave another wound on Ed's weakening body. The blonde whimpered and gripped the bleeding spot. The man turned, still holding terrified Riza in his strong arms, and with one kick forced Ed to kneel again. The boy looked up at his opponent.

"Leave her alone…"

"No, my little one," the man grinned. "She's going to make a beautiful gift for our master."

"Miss Riza is no gift!"

The man quickly moved so that Mustang's rapier wouldn't harm him.

"Another one, huh?"

But before he could even try to fight Roy, the latter staggered dangerously. He was struggling to focus his gaze on the enemy, but apparently kept failing. The man watched him with interest.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, after all amused.

The leader of the horsemen, the same who had wounded Roy before, rode up to them. He took fighting Riza from his comrade and lifted her onto his horse.

"Tie her," he ordered, and two of his men hurried to fulfill the command.

The leader glanced at Roy, who was barely standing.

"What have you done to me?" whispered Mustang, his voice filled with hate.

"Nothing much," the man shrugged nonchalantly. "But if there is anything you've ever wanted to do, I suggest you do it now. You have about twelve hours left. So enjoy the end of your life as much as you will."

"A poison?" Roy uttered before falling onto his knees.

"A sophisticated one," added the man, evidently proud of that fact. "It is fatal in one hundred percent of cases. But just to make sure…"

He waved his hand and one of his subordinates took Roy by the collar and dragged him to the river. He then unceremoniously threw his almost listless body into deep, running water. He managed a quick sorry glance at Riza before his head disappeared in the wild waves.

Riza's eyes widened with horror.

"Sir Mustang!" she shouted, watching all this. No, this couldn't be happening, certainly not… "Sir Mustang!!!"

The man turned towards Ed, who eyed him daringly.

"Are you going to do the same to me?" he asked, but with no fear in his voice. Just regret. He wasn't strong enough to protect miss Riza, and above all, to rescue Winry… What would happen to her now? To both sisters, actually?

"No, kiddy," the man turned around. "You will die anyway…and you're not so much of a threat to us as that one there…"

Riza's eyes met Ed's and she shook her head slightly to tell him that she didn't blame him for anything. But he did feel guilty.

"Miss Riza…I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

"Don't be," she replied quietly. "It's not your fault, Edward."

The horsemen spurred their horses and rode away. She heard the boy's last scream.

"Miss Riza!"

She twisted her hands behind her, but it was useless. They had tied her well. As she was being carried away, she took one last glance at the place where that man had thrown Roy into the river. Her amber eyes watered as she though of the man who lost his life defending her.

"Sir Mustang…" she sobbed quietly.

No one heard her, only the wind responded with a forlorn whistle.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my! Is Roy really dead? Will Ed die of those severe wounds? And what will happen to miss Riza? Will she be used to bribe Winry-chan to marry Ling? Will Winry become Ling's wife? And has Riza's attitude towards sir Mustang changed now? How? And what will be the results of my exams? So many questions! Find the answers out in the next chapter! (well, maybe not all of the answers, but still some of them)

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey hey! Let me see…oh, what a cliffhanger have we left in the last chapter! Oh no, it's too nasty. We have to fix it quickly! So there is the next chapter for you, dear Readers!

**Disclaimer:** I always forget about disclaimers.

* * *

"Riza!" 

The guards practically tossed the older sister onto the floor. She lifted herself onto her knees just to be swiftly bound to the bed beside her younger siblings.

Sir Ling was standing in the doorway, feasting his eyes at the sight of his plunder.

"Now, my dear ladies," he began in a particulary malicious tone, "you will have to wait for the priest to arrive. Miss Winry, soon you shall be delivered a new white dress, which I am certain will live up to your standards. Miss Riza on the other hand will be a guest of honor on the wedding reception. I understand that you can not wait until the wedding, but please be patient. The ceremony will start at the evening."

He bowed to the sisters and proceeded to leave the chamber. However, he stopped just behind the doorframe and turned his head back to the women.

"I suggest you prepare yourselves mentally," he smirked spitefully and with that he walked away. The guards closed the door behind him and two of them remained outside to watch the abducted. The sisters were left alone inside.

"Riza, are you all right?" asked Winry, looking sympathetically at her. She didn't like the way her sister was thrown into the room.

"Yes, I'm fine."

But it wasn't exactly the truth. Her body was more or less fine indeed (beside the few bruises that she got from being treated so roughly). But her mind almost ached from all the recent events. Winry was locked up here and waiting for the horrible yet inevitable. She herself was here as well, tied tightly to a bed pole, unable to prevent any nasty actions of Ling. Edward was terribly wounded, who knows how long he would make it now. And sir Mustang…

She suppressed the tears forming in her eyes, but didn't manage to stifle a quiet sniff.

"Riza?" amazing how her sister could see through her in an instant. "Something has happened, right? What is it? What is wrong?"

Riza looked at her seriously.

"Listen to me, Winry," she said quickly. "We have to get out of here ourselves. We do not have any time to wait for help. The more that, to the best of my knowledge, there is no one who would come for us. So…"

"Edward will come," interrupted Winry, her expression suddenly firm and determined. "He will, I know it."

Riza gazed in her blue eyes and turned her head away.

"I…I am not so sure of that…" she whispered, hurt in her voice.

"Why?" questioned Winry in an alerted tone. "He loves me, just as I love him! He will come and rescue us both, and then…" she stared at her sister attentively. "Hey, you know something! Has something happened to him? Riza, tell me!"

Riza forced herself to look at Winry once more. In her eyes she saw terrible fear… The same fear that she noticed in Roy's eyes back then…

"Riza, please…" she almost begged. "Is he all right?"

"I…I don't know…" she closed her eyes. She knew lying would do no good. "No, he is not. We…we were travelling to Ling's castle to bring you help… But we were ambushed and…"

Winry's eyes watered.

"Is he dead?" she whispered.

Riza quickly shook her head.

"No, no, he isn't…" well, that might not actually be true, but when she last saw him, he was still breathing. No need to depress Winry more. Maybe a miracle would happen and he would make it somehow…maybe… "But he is seriously wounded. They tried to fight those horsemen, but they were heavily overnumbered…"

"Wait," Winry stopped her abruptly. "Who are 'they'? Did father give you some men?"

"No, he did not," the older sister's voice coloured with bitterness. "He would not even believe that it is Ling who has kidnapped you. He did send some people under captain Havoc to find you, but they went in the wrong direction. Only I and Edward realized the truth."

"So…if there were just two of you…"

"We were not alone. Sir Mustang persisted in going with us."

"Sir Mustang?" Winry's eyes, despite her fear, widened in surprise.

"Yes…he caught me when I was on my way to father's room, at the morning after your disappearance. He listened to our conversation and decided to accompany me so that I would have someone to protect me. Besides, he believed what I said about Ling. Then I met Edward at the stables and we set off."

She missed the fact that they left Roy behind, but that was insignificant now. Winry managed a sad smile through tears.

"I told you he was interested."

Riza dropped her gaze to the ground.

"So," continued Winry, "maybe he could somehow take care of Edward and then…"

"No, he couldn't," Riza's voice, so different from ordinary, cut her sentence.

Winry blinked. "Why?"

Riza swallowed hard and blurted out: "He's dead."

The sound of those words echoed in the chamber. Then there was silence. An awful, tense silence. Finally Winry broke it.

"How do you know?"

"I saw it," tears eventually welled up in Riza's eyes as well. "They wounded him with a poisoned blade…he could not even stand up after a few minutes…and then they threw him into the river…he was too weak to swim or at least move his legs, and…"

"Don't," said Winry softly, but it was useless. Riza had to say it, had to throw it out of her soul, because she needed to somehow sooth the pain. The memory would haunt her forever anyway, but just for a little while…

"I saw him disappear in the water…" she sobbed. "I saw it… He tried to protect me, but he already couldn't, and then…they just did it…"

"Shhh…" Winry tried to console her, but it was impossible. She wanted to hug her sister, but her arms were tied behind her back. So instead she just leaned forward and slightly pressed her forehead against Riza's one. "You don't have to remind yourself about that…"

"I do!" cried Riza, closing her eyes. "Because he died defending me, and I…I was so mean to him just a few minutes earlier… I accused him unjustly of something he would probably never do… I don't know what possessed me back then…"

"It's all right, Riza…"

"It's not!"

She sobbed and couldn't stop. She remembered his last glance at her, those deep, black eyes filled with guilt… He was dying, he knew that, but the only thing he would feel was blame, because he proved to be unable to protect her. Even at the moment of his death, he still put her first. And that's why she knew she'd never forgive herself for the way she treated him in.

"I…I think I had been wrong all along… He really did care for me," she confessed.

A shy suspicion grew in Winry's mind.

"Did you care for him as well?" she asked in a gentle whisper.

"I…" Riza was taken aback by this question. She thought for a moment. "I'm not sure…"

But they both knew it was a lie.

The sisters nuzzled their heads against the crook of each other's neck. Then, with no interruption from the outside, they soothed each other's pain. Siblings, no matter if they have good relations or not, always understand the feelings of the other. That is just the way this world was built.

* * *

"Will you accompany me to the next dance, miss Riza?" 

She looked at the stranger in front of her. Astonishing as it may seem, no one at the ball found him suspicious, even if he wore a dark cloak and a huge hood covered his head so that his face remained unseen. But there was something familiar in him, something she couldn't grasp with her mind, but it was still there.

"Who are you, sir?" she asked politely.

"Will you grant me the next dance, miss Riza?" he repeated, not revealing his identity.

"Sir, I can not dance with you not knowing who you are."

"And if I ask you on my knees?"

She blinked in surprise. "Wha…?"

But he was already kneeling in front of her, gently holding her hand.

"One last dance, miss Riza. Please."

"But, sir…" she was perplexed. "I…I can't…"

"Is it really so difficult to tell who I am?"

He lifted his head to gaze into her amber eyes. Then his hood fell backwards and she finally recognized him. She gasped.

"Sir Mustang!"

He smiled at her. "That is correct, my lady."

She obliviously tightened her grip on his hand. "What are you doing here? I thought you were… That you…"

Suddenly his hand felt extremely cold. A strange, gentle wind blew past him and his image began disappearing from her sight. She screamed at his now blurred appearance.

"Sir Mustang!"

But he just stared at her seroiusly, until the last bit of his face was dispersed in the wind. She heard his whisper:

"I'm sorry, miss Riza. I am so sorry…"

"NO!"

With that, she found herself again in Ling's castle, tied to the bed. At first she looked around in surprise, but then she realized it was just a dream. Beside her Winry was dreaming as well, having leaned her head against Riza's shoulder. They must've fallen asleep from all the crying. Riza hung her head down.

"Sir Mustang…"

* * *

A familiar knock could be heard from the window. Winry wanted to rush to open the shutters, but she was still tied to the bed. However, the casement opened by itself and a young man appeared in the window frames. 

"Edward?"

He was there, looking at her, that beautiful smile of his on his face. His golden eyes lit up at the sight of her, just like they always did.

"Hello, miss Winry."

"Edward!" she couldn't believe her own eyes. "How did you manage to get here? Riza told me you were seriously wounded…"

"It's nothing, miss Winry," he replied, jumping off of the window sill. "I'm fine now. And I came to save you."

He walked up to her and tugged on the knots holding her hands.

"It will be dificult, miss Winry," he said. "But we will manage to deal with it somehow."

He fished into his pocket and found a small knife. Then he carefully began cutting the ropes. They were thick, but gradually the blade travelled through them, heading towards the end. Finally after a longer moment the ties fell to the ground, freeing Winry's hands.

"Thank you, Edward," she smiled at him. He mirrored her expression and proceeded to cut the ropes holding Riza.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. Someone was coming. Many someones.

"The guards!" said Winry. "What now?" she turned towards Ed. "Hide, quickly! You can not stand against them alone. Please, Edward!"

But he already stepped in front of her and drew his rapier.

"No, miss Winry. I will face them. I will protect you."

"Edward, no! Please, I don't want you to die!"

He turned his head around to look her into the eyes.

"Miss Winry," he announced, smilig gently. "I will protect you at any cost. If it is for you, I will even sacrifice my life so that you could be safe."

"Edward, please, no…" she begged. But it was already too late. The door flew open and six guards entered the chamber.

"Edward, no!"

Her eyes popped open. The same chamber, the same door, the same footsteps. But no Ed.

It was a dream.

Wait, _footsteps_?

Winry looked at Riza, who was now also awake. She reponded with the same alarmed gaze. Was Ling already coming for them?

They proved to be right as soon as the door opened to reveal sir Ling, accompanied by four of his men. He smirked at the sisters and bowed to them courtly, evidently deriving a spiteful satisfaction from treating them that way.

"My dear ladies," he said. "The priest has just arrived. Miss Winry, your dress is ready. The maid will help you with everything."

Two of the guards were already untying her knots and leading her out of the room. She took one last glance at her sister before disappearing behind the door. She saw a black-haired maid, holding a white dress.

"This way, miss Winry," she said, heading towards some other chamber. The three followed her suit.

"And you, miss Riza," continued Ling, "please enjoy the wedding."

Riza greeted her teeth, but she couldn't do anything. She let the men take her out of the room and lead herself downstairs.

* * *

"I will not wear it," stated Winry firmly. 

"Please, miss Winry, you have to."

"No, I do not. I will never marry Ling!"

"But miss Winry…"

"I refuse."

The maid sighed. Then her gaze saddened.

"Why are you so stubborn? What is sir Ling lacking, miss Winry? He is handsome, he is rich, and if you acknowledge him, he might do anything for you."

"I love someone else," she replied. No matter if he was dead or not, she would be faithful.

"Miss Winry, you should be happy that such a man as sir Ling is interested in marrying you. There are many who can only dream about such an honour."

Winry stared at her. Suddenly she felt sorry for the woman in front of her. She asked softly:

"Many like you?"

The maid didn't respond. Instead she said:

"Miss Winry, if you do not obey sir Ling's orders, your sister would be in danger."

Winry hung her head down. "Yes, I know…"

"You have no other choice. So why not to try enjoying it? This marriage has numerous advantages, and from what I have heard, you were to marry sir Ling from the beginning."

"That was only because my father refused to acknowledge Edward!" she replied fiercely. "I have never agreed to this marriage. It had been established by my fater and Ling alone, without asking about my opinion in this matter."

There was a moment of silence.

"Miss Winry, please wear the dress," the maid repeated gently. "Believe me or not, but I am truly sorry to say this…there is nothing else you can do at the moment."

"I know," she finally let her untie the corset of her own dress, an expression of deep sorrow on her face. "I know…"

* * *

The chamber was decorated properly, regarding the occasion. A table was standing in the middle, with numerous dishes on it. Riza was sitting by the table, firmly tied to a chair with a high backrest. She began to wonder if she would actually spend the rest of her life being tied to various things. This was no fun, believe me. 

Sir Ling was walking back and forth, waiting impatiently for his fiancée. To the left a priest was making last preparations for the wedding ceremony.

"Where is she?" muttered Ling in annoyance.

As if called, the door opened and miss Winry with the company of the maid, entered the chamber.

We should do Ling justice and mark that the dress was a really beautiful one. It had a square-shaped neck and belly sleeves. The corset was embroidered with a golden thread and the skirt was large, with some ornaments as well. Winry looked like an angel, exept the fact that angels usually do not have their faces twisted with anger.

Ling's eyes widened a bit at the sight.

"Miss Winry, I must say that you look even more beautiful than ever," he stated.

She didn't bother to reply, but only eyed him coolly. She had no intention whatsoever to speak to him if it wasn't necessary.

"We shall begin then," added Ling, not discouraged by the lack of an answer.

He took her hand. Winry flinched slightly at the contact, but didn't dare to rip her hand off of his grip. She was tense. It was only then when she lost the last bit of her hope. In a moment she would be married to Ling, a cruel and appaling man. She had no other choice, for Riza was held hostage to make sure she obeyed. And Edward…who knows if he was still alive… She suppressed a sob, but could not hold back the tears forming in her eyes once more. Edward wanted to save her and lost his life in the proccess. How could she look herself into the eyes in a mirror anymore? She felt like a murderer. A murderer of the one who loved her so much that he didn't hesitate to put his life on line just for her sake.

And then again, Riza was in the same situation. Winry felt sorry for herself, but for her sister as well. Riza never really acknowledged sir Mustang. Well yes, he was a womanizer beyond doubt, but still… Winry had always thought that the attitude he had towards her sister was quite different from that towards any other woman. Sir Mustang respected her, which…well, which wasn't exactly the case with any other female… Winry vaguely realized that something must've happened between the two during the past several days. Maybe they had even finally admitted everything to each other. But it made the things even worse. It'd been awhile since Riza was in love with someone. She and sir Mustang were so bound to be together. They would make a perfect couple, Winry always used to say this. They were exactly what the other missed. Riza was cool, composed and careful, while sir Mustang was spontaneous and swift. They were like…like ice and fire. Every ice melts in flames, and every fire can go out from the water created in the proccess. Only he could curb her sharp witts, and only she could tame his fiery temper. The two complemented each other ideally. It was just a pity that they found one another so late. And that they lost their chance forever.

The ceremony began. Winry didn't look at Riza. She didn't want her to think that she was to blame for this, being a hostage. She barely heard what the priest was saying.

Riza watched as her little sister was getting married to the man she detested. She couldn't do anything, just stare at the couple. But then she heard some noises from outside the window. She glanced at Ling, but he apparently didn't notice. If so, she was free to observe the window. She gazed into that direction and her eyes widened as she saw a hook catching on the widow sill. Good thing that she didn't gasp from the astonishment. She didn't know who it was, but…

Well, if that person was on Ling's side, he wouldn't sneak in through the window, right?

Her mind raced at full speed. How far was from here to the ground? Not much, she suspected. They were led downstairs, far downstairs… She actually thought that the distance could be the same as from the window in their room in their mansion to the ground. Which is not that much, truth to be said…well, at least it could be worse.

What was holding him (or maybe her) so long? The hook was trembling on the sill, someone was climbing up beyond doubt. But if it wasn't that high, why did it take him/her so long? Unless…

Unless he/she was wounded…

"If there is anyone present who knows just cause or reason why these two should not be joined in marriage, let him speak now or remain silent forever," announced the priest.

His words met no response. Riza was still busy watching the window. And then, finally…

"If there is none, then…"

"There is one!"

At this point everyone turned towards the window, when they found no other but Edward, staggering slightly on the sill. Riza let out a releved sigh. So, after all, the boy was alive.

"Edward!" it was Winry, who couldn't believe her own eyes. Ed gazed at her and smiled.

"Hello, miss Winry."

His voice was weaker than usually. But just a bit weaker.

Sir Ling stepped in front of his bride and drew his rapier.

"What are you seeking here, boy?" he hissed. "Unless you want a painful death. I certainly can give you that."

Then he turned to his guards.

"Why the hell is he still alive? I told you to kill everyone but miss Riza!"

"He…he was almost dead," stuttered the man. "We didn't think we needed to kill such a kid…"

"Idiots!"

"Sir Ling," began Ed, carefully stepping down from the window sill. "Never ever underestimate me because of my appearance."

"I'll remember that for the next three minutes, in which you are going to die."

"We shall see about that."

Ling snickered. "Are you really going to fight me in your condition? You can hardly stand on your own!"

"If I do not fight you," Ed's eyes narrowed, "you're going to hurt miss Winry. And this is something I can not allow to happen."

"I will not hurt her. I will just make her my wife. You know, she could make a good one," a malicious smirk appeared on Ling's face. "She is pretty and rich, and, as you probably know yourself, her lips taste really good…"

From the terrified expression on Ed's face Ling read more than the blonde wanted to tell him.

"So you _don't_ know…" Ling said in an undertone, nasty amusement in his voice. "She didn't even let you kiss her… And she claims that she loves you so much…"

"Love isn't about letting somebody kiss you or not," replied Ed, struggling to regain his composure. Somewhere in the background he heard Winry's sob. "It's about caring for that person and respecting him or her. Both of which are the things you fail to do when it comes to miss Winry."

"Are you really going to fight for her, now that you know everything?"

"The fact that I know does not affect my feelings for miss Winry."

"Fine then. I am looking forward to the moment you will be kneeling in front of me and begging for your life."

"This is never going to happen, I assure you."

"As you wish. It's just a pity that I didn't make it in time to do anything else before your arrival. I would be delighted to tell you that I had taken not only miss Winry's first kiss…"

"How dare you!?" Ed, despite his wounds, attacked Ling with everything he had. Winry watched him with her eyes widened in horror. She could see his slowed reflexes and tentative movements. His clothing was practically soaked with blood. He must've stopped the bleeding somehow, but the loss of blood took its toll on him.

"How dare you insult miss Winry like that?" hissed Ed, when his blade crossed with Ling's and they found themselves face to face with each other. "You will pay for this!"

"Oh, really?" replied Ling and attacked him again.

The guards tried to help their master, but he barked at them: "Stay out of this!" So they did.

Winry was watching the whole battle, but then she heard a muffled sound. It was Riza, asking for her help.

"I'm sorry," Winry ran up to her sister and tugged at the ropes. She fiddled with them a little and they fell down, freeing Riza. She quickly stood up and grabbed Winry's arm.

"Let's get out of here."

"No," Winry pulled back. "Edward is still fighting."

"I know, but how can you help him now?"

The younger sister looked down at her feet, no response coming through her lips. Riza's gaze softened. She didn't want to leave Ed there as well, but she knew it was the best option at the time.

"Come," she said gently. Winry obeyed, though reluctantly. But they were swiftly spotted.

"Don't let them escape!" Ling snapped out.

Riza reacted almost instinctively. She quickly grabbed a heavy, silver candlestick and took a swing at the men. They stopped half-way, bewildered.

"Ahh!"

Ling's scream caught everybody's attention. The kidnapper fell to his knees, bleeding heavily. Apparently Ed took advantage of his momentary distraction and send his rapier just through Ling's stomach. Despite being seriously wounded, he was a far better swordsman.

And he had far better reasons for fighting.

Ling felt the tip of Ed's rapier pressed against his throat.

"Do you surrender?" asked Ed through gritted teeth. He totterred a bit. His wound was bleeding intensively again from the fight, it wouldn't be long until he loses consciousness. Still, he quickly regained his composure.

There was no answer.

"Do. You. Surrender?" he repeated louder.

Ling gazed up at him, anger and pain twisting his expression. He nodded ever so slightly.

"Good."

The guards, seeing their master at death's door, looked at each other. The conclusion was simple: no master, no payment. No payment, no work then. So why to stay there any longer? They hated him anyway, and served him just because he paid them well enough.

They say that what the tirants fear the most is their subordinates.

They are right.

Seeing that there was no more threat from the guards, Riza quickly ran for the ropes that were tying her to the chair not so long before. She grabbed them and used them to tie sir Ling, who tried to protest, but was in too much of pain to succeed in this. Once the knot was well tightened, Riza walked up to Ed. But her sister was quicker. She supported her defender, who lost his balance once more.

"Edward…" she whispered. "Edward, please…just a little longer…"

He was unable to stand on his own anymore. Winry fell onto her knees as he leaned onto her with his whole weight.

"Edward, talk to me!" she demanded desperately. She placed gently his head on her lap. Riza knelt beside her with a worried expression.

"Are you all right, miss Winry?" they heard his faint voice.

"Yes, I am, but think of yourself! You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine, miss Winry…as long as you are fine too."

He turned his head to Riza.

"Please forgive me, miss Riza," he dropped his gaze. "I was unable to save sir Mustang…"

"It's all right, Edward," she replied quickly, but her insides twisted painfully. All along she still had some hope left. She thought that maybe if Ed could make it to the castle, he could rescue sir Mustang as well… Tears appeared in her eyes, but she blinked quickly to hide them. "I do not blame you for anything. You spared no pains to come here and help us, which is already a great achievement, regarding your current state…"

"Edward!" screamed Winry, seeing that those golden eyes that she loved so much were slowly closing. "Edward, look at me! Please!"

"Miss Winry…" he smiled at the sound of her voice, even if it was a terrified one. "Please remember me…"

Then his eyelids shut. He yet felt her tears fall onto his cheeks and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my! Yet another cliffhanger! Hell, I'm really mean, aren't I? 

You think that Ed's appearance _exactly in The Moment_ was cliché? Blah to you! It is a fairy tale, and a love story to that. I have the right to be blissfully cliché if I want to :)

Well I know that there wasn't much Royai in this chapter, but first: we have to give some time to Edwin as well, and second: this chapter has to be composed the way it is…so that there can be more Royai in the next ones! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about sir Mustang yet. He _is_ going to have some part in the future, believe me. We need him. We know that.

I had really hard time searching for the phrase "If there is anyone blah blah blah…" at the wedding. In Polish it says more or less the same, but when I tried translating it into English it was a bit different. In a nutshell, the same sense is expressed in different words in Polish and in English. We change it here and there…but how happy I was when I finally found the English version on the Net! The hunting was successful.

And I just want to say that I do not hate Ran Fan (she was the maid, in case you wonder. But that's not important). I just think that she is ugly, that's all.

So, is Ed dead…or is he just playing a bad joke? And what about poor sir Mustang, whom we last saw disappearing in the wild river? Find out in the next (and probably last) chapter!

R & R!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Ok, enough of my tortures. The last chapter of this lovely fairy tale!

* * *

"Edward!" cried Winry, cuddling his listless head. "I love you, please don't die…"

Riza quickly checked his pulse. She let out a sigh of relief.

"He's just unconscious, don't worry," she calmed her sister. "But he needs medical treatment this instant."

Suddenly they heard some noises from outside the chamber. They knew the guards left awhile earlier, but why would they fight with each other? Because the coming sounds suggested such a thing. Riza thought that it wasn't that important as long as the three of them were not involved. But they needed help, quick help…

Which unexpectedly came.

Just as Riza was trying to lift Ed from Winry's lap, a familiar voice said:

"Let me take care of this, miss Riza."

They both turned around to see a blonde man, pacing up to them.

"Captain Havoc!" the older sister gasped in surprise. "How is it possible that you are here? I thought my father send you somewhere else…"

"He did, but we received information that the both of you are being held here," he replied, picking unconscious Ed up. "Ladies, is any of you hurt?"

"No, we're fine, captain," said Winry quickly. "But please, help Edward…"

He looked into her eyes rimming with tears and nodded shortly.

"Of course, miss Winry. This way."

He led them out of the chamber. Winry's mind was completely occupied with Ed and his health, so she didn't think about anything else. Riza, on the other hand, was reflecting on the captain's words. _They received information…_ From whom? Is it possible that Edward caught them somewhere near and told them everything? But if so, then why didn't they come together? Besides, the troops were somewhere else…

Nah, she really wasn't in the state to consider anything. All the past events finally kicked in. She just wanted to go home…go home and forget…forget…

Sir Mustang…

They moved past the corridors, passing by still fighting people. Captain Havoc was manevouring between them, shelding his protegées from any possible danger, and the sisters just followed him.

Havoc caught one of his men.

"Ling is still in the chamber," he said. "Take care of him."

Apparently the guards, escaping from the chamber after Ling's defeat, met the captain and his troops. Now they were fighting for their freedom, however were getting slowly but firmly beaten.

Havoc and the sisters made it to the front door. When they walked outside, the bright sunlight blinded them for a moment. The captain called another one of his subordinates and ordered:

"Make some stretches, there is a wounded one!"

"Yes, sir!"

In a few minutes, two military coats were bound between two horses, making a kind of a hammock. Havoc gently placed Ed onto the fabric.

"We must set off immediately," he said, turning towards the sisters. "His wounds are very serious."

"Let us go then, captain," replied Winry.

He nodded and took the reins of his horse, which one of his men led to him. He sat in the saddle and stated:

"I apologize, but we do not have any extra horses. You will have to share them with us."

"That's fine," said Winry. "Let's just go now."

So the captain held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her position herself onto the horse.

"Miss Riza, please ride with any of my men." He then adressed his subordinates: "Me and the ladies are leaving! Take Ling and follow us as fast as you can!" He turned to Riza again. "We will go ahead, miss Riza. Time is precious now."

She nodded as they rode away with Ed and looked around, searching for someone to take her with. Some men were already coming out of the castle, which must mean that the guards were eventually defeated. She seeked for the one who led sir Ling, but before she could spot him, she felt herself being grabbed by the waist and lifted from the ground.

"I apologize for having made you wait, my lady," she heard as the horseman seated her in front of himself. "But I had some business to settle."

She turned her head around so rapidly that her neck threatened to twist. "Sir Mustang!"

He smiled at her and bowed his head courtly, just like he always used to do. "Greetings, miss Riza."

"I thought you were dead! I saw you drown in that river!"

"No, miss Riza," he corrected her. "You saw me _drowning_, and believe me, this makes a difference."

"So…how did you make it through?" she asked, feasting her eyes at the sight of him. It was true, wasn't it? He was alive… Was it possible?

"Well, that man was not a clever one," replied Roy, spurring the horse. As they were riding, he continued: "He wounded me, but the cut wasn't deep. The poison did immobilize me, but it failed to kill me. Because when they threw me into the river…"

"The water washed it out from that small cut…" Riza ended quietly. Smart.

"Exactly, miss Riza. At first I was too weak to move, but I somehow managed to keep my face over the surface of the water. Still, I was unable to resist the current, so I just drifted away with it. Finally, when the poison was more or less removed, at least the most of it, I managed to clutch to a rock near the river bank and pull myself out of the water. I realized how far away from the castle I was…but I proved to be useful anyway. Because as I was lying there and recovering, captain Havoc and his men came and found me."

"So you were the one who passed the information to them, sir Mustang?"

"Yes, it was me." He gazed at her. "You look pale, miss Riza. If it is because of me, I apologize for still being alive. It will never happen again, I promise."

"What are you talking about, sir Mustang?!"

Her sharp answer took him aback. But she didn't care. The position she was in was extremely uncomfortable, but it was insignificant at the moment. The only thing that counted was him. His presence near her, his breath against her face, the warmth of his body… She nuzzled up to him, just like she had once done.

"I'm glad that you are alive, sir Mustang," she said quietly. "I just…I thought that you died back there, protecting me…"

"Miss Riza…"

"Thank you, sir Mustang," she didn't let him interrupt her. "Thank you for defending me then. But promise me that you will never be as reckless as you were then."

"I was not reckless," he replied seriously. "I did what I had to do…what I wanted to do. I do not regret it, and I will do it again, if need be."

She held onto him tightly. She didn't have enough strenght to argue with him at the time.

"Please, sir Mustang," she almost whispered. "Take me home."

He set spurs to his horse. "Anything you wish, my lady."

* * *

The sisters made it safely to their mansion. At the courtyard they were welcomed by their father, who had been almost going insane once he lost both of them. He hugged Winry tightly. However, she disentangled herself from his arms, claiming that she had to take care of Ed. Sir Hawkeye frowned at those words, but captain Havoc promised him to explain everything later. So the old man allowed his daughter to accompany the captain, carrying the blonde boy, to the mansion, while one of Havoc's subordinates rushed to get a doctor. Sir Hawkeye then proceeded to scold his older daughter.

"How could you do this to me?" he asked in anger. "I told you to stay home!"

"Father," she tried to defend herself. "Had I not gone after Ling back then, we wouldn't have found her quickly enough. She would probably be maried to him at this time."

His gaze softened. He knew she was perfectly right. However, there still remained the fact that she left without his permission to do so. Which is a thing a well raised young lady should never do to her father.

"Sir Hawkeye," Roy interrupted, seeing that Riza will not be able to stand against her father in the condition she was now, "I think miss Riza did the most right thing. It was maybe not appropriate considering that she has broken your ban, but still she is the only one whom we should be grateful to for saving miss Winry. I do not doubt that captain Havoc and his men were capable of doing this as well, but since they had incorrect information, they would not be able to make it in time. The truth is, miss Riza delivered her little sister from the cruel fate that awaited her in sir Ling's hands. Is this not right, sir Hawkeye?"

The old man was silent for a moment, eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

"You're right, sir Mustang," he stated eventually. "Riza, go and take some rest now. I think you need this."

She nodded and proceeded to the house, still accompanied by sir Mustang.

"Thank you," she said quietly as they walked through the familiar corridors she had so much missed.

"You're welcome, my lady," he smiled in response.

* * *

Ed woke up, feeling a very unpleasant pain in his side. He tried to shift himself on the pillows and then he realized that he was not alone in the room.

"Miss Winry."

"How do you feel?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I am fine… I am alive?" he blinked in astonishment.

"Of course you are! Did you think that I would just let you die there?"

"No, obviously not, miss Winry!" he replied quickly. "I just…I didn't think I would make it through…"

"There were times I though so as well…" she conceded. "What on earth possessed you back then? You could've died!"

"Miss Winry, I think I have explained it to you clearly last time," he gazed at her seriously. "If it is for you, I am very willing to lay my life down. I could not allow Ling to humiliate you in any way, miss Winry."

"I am grateful that you came… Riza told me that you had been severely wounded… I thought I would never see you again… But you…you came for me, even if you could barely stand from pain and blood loss…"

"Miss Winry!" he panicked. "D…don't cry!"

But it was already too late. Winry brought her small hands to her eyes and was currently striving to make the tears disappear. However, all her efforts were fruitless.

"Miss Winry…" he put his hand on her knee. "There…there is no reason for crying, really…"

She sobbed one last time and it seemed that she calmed down a little.

"I was so afraid… I though I lost you forever, Edward… And I'm sorry, so sorry…"

"Please, miss Winry, do not apologize. You are nowhere to blame."

"I am," her head lifted. "Because…"

Winry dropped her gaze and said quietly: "I harboured it for you, Edward… But I have never let you have it, and now…"

He suddenly understood what she was talking about. A small smile graced his lips.

"Please, miss Winry," he replied softly. "It's not your fault at all. And I do not bear any grudge against you for that one, believe me."

Somewhere in his heart he felt a little disappointed…but only a little. It wasn't like she gave herself to Ling, and it wasn't that she didn't love him anymore as well.

"I still love you just as much as I have always had," came his gentle whisper. "And if I was rich enough, I would already be asking your father for your hand."

Winry finally smiled at him. "You would?"

"On the condition that you would agree to marry me, that is," he added.

There was a short silence…

"Would you?"

Her blue eyes met his golden ones. She gasped quietly. "Are you…"

"Yes, miss Winry. Would you agree to be my wife?"

She looked down. She was so agitated with Ed's health that she didn't even have time to change. She still had that white wedding dress on. It was just as beautiful as it had been, exept for the fact that the skirt was now drenched with Ed's blood. Winry gazed up and smiled cheerfully.

"Do you really have to ask me this question?"

The young couple stared into each other's eyes, happiness shining in those. Ed gently took her hand into his one and kissed it delicately. Winry leaned forward and hugged him.

"No matter what my father says, I _will_ marry you," she whispered into his ear.

"I will be the most fortunate man in the world if you do," he replied, bringing her closer. But she pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I love you, Ed" she stated. "I love you more than my own life."

His orbs enlarged as they moved closer and closer to each other. His gaze wandered down, to her soft lips.

"Winry…"

The rest of the whispered sentence passed away as they finally engaged in their first kiss. As it deepened, everything else suddenly felt strangely trivial.

They broke away after awhile and Winry said: "Now, Edward, there are a few matters that I have to take care of."

* * *

Winry paced through the corridors towards her father's room. This was the first thing to do, and then she needed to find sir Mustang…

However, it turned out that sir Mustang was perfectly able to get found by himself. When the younger miss Hawkeye took a turn to the right, she almost bumped into him.

"Oh, my apologies, miss Winry…" he began, but she didn't let him finish.

"Sir Mustang! Great," she declared. "I need to talk to you. Where is Riza?"

"She…she's resting in her room…" he stuttered, astounded by her behaviour, since he was currently being dragged into the nearest empty room. Winry let go of him and closed the door, after which she stood in front of him with a determined expression.

"Sir Mustang. There is something I need to know."

"I'm all ears, miss Winry."

"Is there something between you and my sister?"

Roy opened his mouth in surprise. "Well…"

"Is there or not?" she demanded.

"Miss Winry, I think it is difficult to say…"

"Fine then. I'll ask in a different way. Do you love my sister?" she questioned bluntly.

Silence.

"Erm…well…" he repeated, feeling put up against a wall.

"My sister, Elizabeth Hawkeye. Do you love her, sir Mustang?" Winry's eyes were like drills slowly screwing into his soul. He gave up.

"Miss Winry, there is nothing in this world that I would not do for her," he replied sincerely. "As concerns your previous question…" he took a deep breath. If he lied, it could do more harm than telling this missy the whole truth. So he decided to be honest. Besides, it appeared to be the only way to get himself out of this. "Yes, I do love her."

Winry studied his face for a moment, but found no inauthenticity. "Good." She nodded, contended. "I assume that my father will be delighted to give his older daughter to you, sir Mustang. As far as I know, he respects you much."

"Thank you, miss Winry…but there is one…erm…_quite serious_ obstacle, I dare say."

"Which is, sir Mustang?"

He gazed at her as if feeling sorry that her plan was to be ruined. "Your sister, I mean, miss Riza. She has to agree to this too."

"Oh, please do not let it worry you, sir Mustang," Winry replied mysteriously. "Now if you may, please accompany me to my father's room. There we can both put forward our requests."

And then again he was, dragged by the hand by this determined young lady… Oh man, what had he let himself into?

* * *

"Father!"

The old man lifted his head. The door burst open, revealing his energetic younger daughter. Sir Mustang entered behind her, looking as if he had been dragged along up here…strange.

"Father, I need to tell you something."

Winry stepped in front of her dad's armchair and declared:

"I am getting married."

He raised his eyebrows in polite surprise. "My dear, your marrying sir Ling is out of question now. After all this, I do not see how you can…"

"I'm not marrying sir Ling," she winced at the thought. "I'm marrying Edward."

The silence was quite long before he spoke: "Oh…really?"

"Yes, really," she confirmed. "Whether by your will or not, father, me and Edward are getting married. I just came to inform you of that fact."

She knew it was at least an insolent behaviour, but she didn't care.

"Winry, honey," her dad replied. "Actually, Riza has talked to me awhile ago and…"

"She had?" the girl blinked.

"Yes, and she told me…as a matter of fact, she forced me to let you engage into relationship with that boy…"

Well, Riza didn't forget about her promise she had made to Ed. Despite being really tired, she returned to her father after having had an hour sleep and feeling that she was strong enough to convince him now. There had been a long talk between the two, but Riza had eventually won, to the advantage of her younger sister.

"So…you are not going to object now, are you, father?" asked Winry, involuntarily being slightly afraid of the answer. But she needn't have to be.

"How can I refuse to welcome to my family a person who had almost lost his life while protecting my beloved daughter?" the old man smiled friendly.

Winry didn't respond at first, but then she practically threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, father," she said, feeling extremely happy.

"You're welcome, my dear," he laughed shortly at those actions.

"Now," she added, turning towards sir Mustang, who was still there, watching the conversation. "How would you like two weddings in the family, father?"

"What are you talking about, honey?"

She glanced forcibly at poor Roy. "Sir Mustang?"

Roy swallowed hard and stepped forward to face the old man.

"Sir Hawkeye," he began. "I would like to propose to your older daughter. But first I ask for your permission to do so."

"You want to marry Riza?" the man's eyes widened. Even he knew how much of a lady's man sir Mustang was, and now…did he just say that he wanted to settle down?

The world had gotten strange lately. Very, very strange.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, sir Mustang," came a tentative reply, "you know that I have always respected you and considered you a son. Even if you are not my real one, I would still be glad to welcome you as my son-in-law at least. If…if you wish so, then marry my daughter… But I am not sure what she would say to this, I warn you."

"I am perfectly aware of that fact, sir Hawkeye," Roy bowed to him. "Nevertheless, I greatly appreciate your favor in this matter."

Sir Hawkeye was still a bit astounded. He actually couldn't believe his own ears, but…well, it seemed that it was true. Hm. Wow.

Winry looked from one to another, hands on her hips. She was very proud of herself.

"It is settled then," she stated, a wide grin on her pretty face.

* * *

She heard knocking.

"Please enter!"

Roy came in and she almost smiled at the sight.

"How do you feel now, miss Riza? Have you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you, sir Mustang," she replied. "How is Edward? And Winry, at that matter?"

Roy hesitated for a moment, carefully choosing his words.

"Miss Winry, in my humble opinion, must be on the cloud nine at the moment," he said finally. "As for Edward… I haven't seen him, but judging from what your sister says, he must be at least in a state good enough to speak and actually propose to her."

"He proposed to her?" Riza repeated, grinning. "Has she told about this our father?"

"Your father has given his permission, my lady."

"Good," she sighed contended, turning a deaf ear to the title he used again. "I've talked to him about that a short while ago. I'm glad that he's agreed. Otherwise I would have to talk to him once more." She let out a deep breath. "So we're going to have a wedding soon."

"Don't you feel…I do not know how to say it…inferior?" asked Roy. "I mean, your younger sister is getting married before you, miss Riza."

"That's just the way it has to be," she replied, suddenly seeming preoccupied. "I want to have my own family too, but for the time being I wish Winry and Edward luck. And you, sir Mustang?" she questioned out of the blue. "Are you going to get married someday?"

"Now that you ask, my lady, I will tell you that indeed, I wish to get married in the near future."

Riza was taken aback with such a reply. The only thing she managed to utter was: "Oh. Really, sir Mustang?"

Just like her father, she didn't expect something like that. But Roy continued.

"Yes, miss Riza. Do you recall our little conversation a few days ago? You asked if I loved any woman. I told you that I did not. But now I have to admit that it was a lie. To be honest, there is one woman who has captured my heart quite a long ago."

"And she is the one whom you wish to marry, sir Mustang?" Riza asked, feeling her insides twisting awfully.

"Yes, miss Riza."

"Oh." Indeed, 'oh'. "I…I wish you luck then too. Have you proposed to her already, sir Mustang?"

"No, miss Riza, not yet. Honestly, I would not dare to ask her the question. But miss Winry made me promise that I will do this. I do not know, though, if that woman would love me back."

"You will never know unless you ask her," came her quiet voice. She didn't know what Winry could possibly have to do with all this, but she ignored it. Please, just let him go away and leave her alone now. She needed to be alone…

When she saw him behind herself on that horse, alive and healthy, she felt relief. But there was another feeling that welled up in her heart. It was hope. She hoped that maybe she could fix her earlier mistakes, that she could show this man that she cared for him just as much as he did for her. If Winry was right, if her own conclusions were right, sir Mustang might've loved her. Maybe if he stopped womanizing, she would grant him the entrance to her heart…

But now it was out of date. He seemed to love some other woman. Hell, he could've at least hinted it earlier and not made her think that she was the most important to him.

"If I may, I suggest you do it as soon as you can, sir Mustang."

In other words, _go to Hell. Along with your damned bride._

"Hm," he pretended to think for a short moment. "If you wish so, my lady, then I do not dare oppose to your will."

Suddenly she found him kneeling in front of her and looking her in the eyes.

"Miss Riza," he begun, paused for a moment and then ended: "Will you marry me?"

Hm. What?

"Is this a joke, sir Mustang?" she asked in a stern tone. If it was…

"By no means, my lady. I am asking you to be my wife."

She was bewildered.

"But that woman…"

"That woman is _you_. It's always been you, miss Riza. Have you not noticed?" his expression coloured with a small smile. He took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "Please, marry me."

It was a moment. A flash of a brown hood and the same man, kneeling before her and asking her for one dance. Her hand in his grip. His face dissolving in the air… Her fear and his quiet apology…

She was on the floor beside him in an instant.

"Sir Mustang," she said firmly. "Never do this again."

"What, miss Riza?" he questioned, completely surprised at her actions. "Are you talking about kneeling or proposing?"

"Both actually. Never ever kneel in front of me again, sir Mustang. Is this clear?"

"Yes…yes, miss Riza."

"Good. As for proposing, there is absolutely no need for you to do this again either."

"What is the reason for this, my lady?" Was she going to turn him down? No, please no…

"The reason is that I have already made up my mind and in no circumstances am I going to change the decision, sir Mustang."

"And," he gulped uneasily, "what is the decision?"

He felt her arms around his neck. Before he could express his astonishment, she was already kissing him lovingly. A second later she found herself being rapidly pulled closer to him so that there was almost no free space between their bodies. The kiss was becoming more and more passionate. Roy leaned slighly forward and deepened it further. It was then that Riza ultimately decided that he was maybe a womanizer, but on the other hand he would make a great lover.

They broke apart a while after and he asked playfully: "Was that a 'yes'?"

"And how do you think?" she smiled, pulling him into another kiss. Then he looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, my beautiful lady," he whispered.

"You'd better do, because otherwise I'll kill you and you'll never be able to 'rest in peace'," she threatened with a wide smile. He responded with the same expression.

"Miss Riza," he whispered into her ear. "Do you really think that I could lie to you in this matter?"

She knew he could. But he would never do this. And the sincerity in his black eyes only confirmed this statement.

She would have to thank Winry later.

And all of them lived happily ever after.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, the end. I didn't intend the dialogue to go like this, but guess it can't be helped (shruggs). Maybe it's not as exaggerated as it seems to me. Ok, now I'm going to write the continuation to "The Unforgotten One". I owe you this, don't I?

Leave a comment! Flame me if you want. Flames are funny. Don't hesitate to leave one if you think that the story has a crappy ending (just like the anime…). Though I hope it doesn't.

Fairy tales are funny. I think I'll write another one sometime. Yeah, a good idea indeed.


End file.
